1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to techniques for authenticating users in accessing computing applications. More specifically, techniques are disclosed for transferring a security value from a handheld device to an entry field an on application authentication interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protecting access to computing systems is a well known issue in a broad variety of contexts. For example, it is common for a computing application to require users to provide a username and password. As more computing applications are accessed in a distributed manner, e.g., by accessing applications hosted in a cloud based environments, simple passwords frequently provide inadequate security. More generally, passwords suffer from a number of drawbacks, primarily that they may be forgotten, guessed, or otherwise disclosed or obtained. For example, users frequently choose insecure passwords that can be broken using a “dictionary” attack.
To improve security, and provide more reliable authentication mechanisms, a variety of approaches have been developed. For example, applications may use a security code or one time value as a second factor to authenticate a user or authorize a transaction. Similarly, public key infrastructure (PKI) techniques are used to create, distribute, and manage cryptographic keys used to control access to an application. However, two-factor authentication is often difficult to deploy and use and this fact has become a deterrent for adopting this technology. For example, some authentication mechanisms use an authentication token which can provide an value which a user must provide in addition to a username and password to access an application or service (or to authorize a requested transaction). Typically however, users have to manually enter a security code presented on a device each time a user accesses the application or service. This approach adds overhead of manual launch, generating, and typing a security code every time anyone accesses the application. This results in a cumbersome and poor user experience.